Noak LaCroix (Character)
Noak LaCroix is the main character of Darkvalk and all subsequent reboots. He is also the main character of Rescind: Elegies. He has proven himself to be a master tactician. Biography Noak was born in 1998, but not much is known about his childhood beyond this, but he was enrolled in private and military schools for most of his life. His story begins when the world went nuclear: after the attack of Malice in Rescind: Armageddon, the US was left in shambles. In the chaos, his father was killed. He moved to Camp A.C.E after the attacks, and was soon enrolled in their military school. After some time, Noak and new friends—Amber and Jacob—grew discontent with the corruption regularly displayed by the government of A.C.E. After Amber finds herself in peril, Noak steps in wearing a costume and overpowers a police officer using a knife and pistol. The officer flees, and Noak tells Amber his costume is an old halloween costume he called the Darkvalk costume. This leads to an investigation, and a corrupt official, Lieutenant Weider, tracks Noak and Amber down. Weider approaches them under the guise that he simply wants to ask them questions, but then draws a pistol and fires on Amber. He hits her in the arm and Noak manages stab Weider thrice and leaves him to bleed out. Noak takes Amber back to his house and franctically explains this situation to his mother and sister. Just as they start to flee, they are confronted by police, who are more than ready to open fire on Noak's family. But, to their surprise, the police are surprised by a group of anarchists, who overwhelm them. A man with a bandana, Visum, runs up to Noak and tells them to move out. They follow the men and are met by Divinum, who recognizes Noak, as he has spies throughout the city. He tells him that they are the resistance, and he'd like Noak to join them, which he does. However, Noak soon becomes disillusioned with them. After the successful coup, Divinum speaks of nuclear weapons and biochemical warfare. The anarchists begin to arrest civilians and innocents. Eventually, Noak defects with his family and Amber. They flee and hideout in Amber's apartment. After some time, armed men come to Amber's door, looking for Noak. He answers and surprises them by putting the leader in a chokehold. He aims a gun at them and tells them to leave and never come back, but the man in the chokehold, Nick, tells Noak that they're on the same side. He explains to him that he's part of a resistance to the anarchists called the Morning Star, and he'd like Noak to join. Noak is extremely reluctant, but he follows, telling his family and Amber to stay behind. BIOGRAPHY IS A WIP. Appearances Noak appears in Darkvalk (Series), Darkvalk: Dissonance, Darkvalk (Reboot) and Rescind: Elegies. Significance Noak, much like Mike Ashcraft, is a representation of somekiryu. Somekiryu views Noak as far more intelligent than himself, but Noak's standpoint on life and his transition to becoming a nihilistic antinatalist aligns with somekiryu's. Trivia *Noak's original Darkvalk outfit was a halloween costume. *Noak's original name, Noak Tseko, was changed for several reasons, the foremost being the fact that the Dissonance storyline was stolen and continued without the permission of somekiryu. As a result, his last name was changed. Category:Characters